


Aftermath

by devilatwork (dorkdevil)



Series: Horny Hours with the Boss [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saints Row IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdevil/pseuds/devilatwork
Summary: Saints Row 4It's no mystery that murder and mayhem get that duo's blood pumping, so when they return from their missions they sometimes need to... let off steam.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Horny Hours with the Boss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087016
Kudos: 17





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexBlacklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlacklight/gifts).



When Playa glanced over to Johnny’s pod after they had returned from their latest mission, he knew what kind of gaze lay hidden behind the tinted glasses. It was subtle but the way Gat’s jaw locked tightly was enough for his best friend to read his thoughts. Not only because Playa himself felt the same. Or because he knew that Johnny knew.

A silent glance was all the communication they needed before Playa made his way across the room - “Good job, boss.” “Thanks, Kinzie.” - and headed downstairs, Johnny at his heels.

The boss was glad Pierce and Shaundi were still out on a mission - it made it easier to find some privacy on the spaceship - and moved further until he had confirmed the absence of prying eyes. Then his patience ran out.    
Playa spun around, knowing Johnny was right behind him, and slammed him against the wall right next to them. Holding the man tightly by his collar, he then leaned in and crashed his lips against Johnny’s for a hungry kiss. Gat responded with equal eagerness.

Their kisses were sloppy and hungry, and soon Playa abandoned Johnny’s lips to have a taste of his best friend’s neck instead. Johnny groaned lightly when the teeth sunk into his skin and gripped his boss’ butt tightly, which provoked a sound of the other in return.   
Playa’s hands rushed to pull down the zip of Johnny’s space suit, hastily tugging it all the way down so that his hand could slip underneath the fabric to cup the bulge through his underwear.    
The feeling of Johnny’s excitement and size beneath his hand sent a wave of anticipation through the Saints’ boss and he began to knead it excitedly. Johnny’s grip on his ass tightened as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him and he let out a soft hum of pleasure. The gang leader enjoyed seeing the other like this, but these reactions weren’t nearly enough. Soon his lips trailed down the exposed torso and until he was kneeling before his friend and nuzzling the hardening arch between Johnny’s legs.

He tugged the fabric downwards to free Johnny’s glory, only to capture it between his lips the moment after.

“Boss…” The man above him hummed lowly and brought his hands to the back of Playa’s head, fingers curling lightly into his hair.

Relishing every sound he managed to draw from his rather non-vocal lover, Playa ran his tongue over the growing shaft and used his hands to hold it in place while his head bobbed up and down.   
Both the hardening length inside his mouth and the tightening grip on his hair let him know that he was doing a good job, and when he spared a look upwards he could see his boyfriend’s parted lips muttering his name.

  
  
This tongue traced along the bottom of the head, then over the slit, tasting salty precum, before he gave the erection a light suck and took it in again. It pressed against the roof of his mouth teasingly when Playa suddenly heard a breathy groan and felt Johnny push deeper into him.

Playa winced, trying hard to hold back a choked cough and found a second to catch his breath when Johnny pulled his hips back lightly. Playa adjusted his stance, experience having taught him how to handle everything Johnny Gat came with, and went back down on him to give him the okay. Gat understood and, hands tugging almost painfully at Playa’s hair, he began to thrust deeply into him.

There was something about being  _ used _ by Johnny Gat like that that left him leaking excitement and he didn’t know how long he could have gone on without paying attention to his own arousal if Johnny hadn’t suddenly pulled his head back and leaned down to kiss him instead. His wet erection twitched slightly between his legs. Dripping precum gave away that the man had been close, but obviously hadn’t wanted things to end just yet either.  _ ‘Even better,’ _ thought the Saints’ boss and decided it was his turn to take back the offensive.

He kissed back aggressively as he straightened back up, and pressed his groin demandingly against Johnny’s thigh. A smirk passed over Johnny’s lips and he moved his leg against him, hands finding their way back to squeeze Playa’s butt. The boss shuddered. His hands moved to the back of his neck as he ground against his friend, his forehead resting on his lover’s shoulder.   


“F...Fuck me…” He cursed in approval, though the other man decided to act upon it.

Gat’s hand moved between the cheeks he had been cupping and pressed into the gap between them, teasing the things he would do in absence of Playa’s spacesuit. That did it. Playa was losing his patience and pulled back to move out of Johnny’s grasp. Swiftly he unzipped his own spacesuit and slipped out of its sleeves to push it down his body - not before picking a small silver pack out of a pocket, though.

He hurried to open the package and, not awaiting Johnny’s approval, took hold of his erect cock again. With suspicious skill, Playa rolled the condom over the other man’s length and smirked smugly when the action drew a choked grunt from his lover. His own groin seemed to share his pleasure and twitched in anticipation.  _ Fuck, he really couldn’t wait to feel that meat inside him. _

Playa squeezed the remaining lube from the pack onto his fingers and brought them to his own behind. He knew he would get the prep job done faster than his best friend and, while it could be hot and sweet at times, the Saints’ boss really didn’t want to wait a second longer than necessary.

A shuddered gasp escaped him as his fingers began to work on himself and he supported himself on Johnny’s chest to tease Gat’s lips with his own hot breath.  Johnny’s patience was tried and he locked his jaw tight while he stared back into Playa’s hungry eyes. Teasing sensations shot through his body whenever his boss’ lap  _ accidentally _ nudged against his cock and he squeezed the other man’s ass tightly to let him know his patience was wearing thin.   
  


“Boss...” Johnny grunted through his teeth but was only met with a smirk and kiss that left him yearning. Impatient himself, Playa didn’t tease him for too long, however, and soon let off and turned around. 

  
He reached behind him to guide Johnny’s hard length to his entrance. Gat brought his hands to both sides of Playa’s hips and pushed into him with a pleased hum. The first movements were careful, letting enough time pass for Playa’s choked breaths to turn into a gasped “What’re you waiting for?” Then deeper thrusts took over that drew the boss’ voice loud into the room and echoing down the hall.  
Johnny’s fingers curled firmly into his partner’s hips as his lap slapped noisily against Playa’s ass. He tilted his head back as the sensation began to fog up his mind.

They shifted forward and Playa’s hands pressed against the wall for support as Johnny took him hard from behind. Though he usually preferred being in control during sex, Playa readily admitted that this position was  _ fucking amazing _ nonetheless.  Being pounded into by Johnny and hearing his choked moans behind him definitely made up for anything else and Playa reached down to work on himself, too.

“H... Harder, Johnny.” Playa gasped as he felt himself grow closer to his limit and cried out in pleasure as his best friend complied.

Johnny’s fingers pressed deep into Playa’s hips as he rocked against him and, tempted by the salty skin beneath his lips, Gat sank his teeth into Playa’s shoulder with his next thrust.    
A pleased cry cut through their gasped moans .  
The unexpected mix of pleasure with pain had been enough to send the Saint’s boss over the edge.   
He tightened around Johnny’s cock with a heavy shudder as he came into his own hand and brought his lover close to his limit as well. A few hard thrusts later Gat, too, found his release with a stretched groan as his fingers dug deeper into Playa’s skin and his mind blanked out.

Once his senses started to return, Johnny pulled out and released his partner, only to wrap his arms around his chest and hold him close instead.

His mind still foggy, he buried his face in the comfortable warmth of Playa’s neck, who allowed himself to be held like that for a moment. Then he turned around in Johnny’s hold to claim his lips. Gat didn’t object.

For a short while they remained like that, savoring their closeness, before Playa eventually pulled back and offered his lover a pleased smirk.    
  


“Time to get back to work.”   
  


He found a tissue to clean the mess he had made and pulled the clothes back up he had dropped to his knees. Meanwhile Johnny tossed the used condom into a nearby trash can, then leaned cooly against a wall as he zipped himself back up as well. Playa came to claim another peck, then moved past Gat to head back upstairs.

“See ya on deck, boss.” Gat smirked and watched his boss walk away. Before he walked out of sight however, Playa stopped in his tracks and turned his head to answer with a self-explanatory wink.

“Thanks for the energizing break.”

Johnny snorted.

“Energizing my ass.”

How could the man still be so full of energy? Chuckling to himself, Johnny moved over to the lobby and dropped himself onto the couch in the corner. 

Another thing he respected his boss for. He mentally put it on the ever-growing list.

He, at least, was definitely ready for a nap.


End file.
